You'll See
by kikyo's strength
Summary: Tommy's birthday is coming up and what best way to surprise him by getting the Original rangers together only it might not go so well with what Elsa's and Mesagog are cooking up. But the rangers have a big choice to make and it better be right for T's sak
1. Chapter 1

The rangers were in their first mod Ethan was focused, Connor was in his own world, and Kira was taking notes, but really focused on the lyrics and beats that was playing around in her head.

Tommy tried to not to just sigh and give up "Can anyone tell me the theories that scientist have on the extinction of the dinosaurs?" Ethan raised his hand

"Meteor rocks"

"Good thanks Ethan anyone else?" Kira raised her hand

"The lack of water since it was frozen"

"Thank you Kira, anyone else?" Silence filled the room

"Okay you guys for homework study page…" the bell rung and the children speed walked out his class which is and understatement they ran out of his class practically tripping over each other.

"Am I that bad?"

"Nah, just boring" Kira said laying a hand on his shoulder his eyes cut sharply towards her. "But very handsome to look at" she added with a sincere smile.

"Dude your just not fun" Conner said

"What did I tell you about calling me dude?" Tommy asked

"It makes you feel younger then you really are?" the teacher groaned

"No use in telling him" Ethan told the science teacher "Wait Dr. O isn't your birthday coming up soon?"

Birthdays were a sore topic for him "Yeah"

"So what are you going to do for it?"

"Well I'll do nothing and patrol the city" the three soon to be adults' mouths were wide open.

"Dr. O that's not…" the late bell rung the two boys ran out his class. Kira stopped to look at her teammate "We'll finish this later" she said in a fake deep voice. He laughed at her silliness.

During all her periods Kira couldn't help, but think about Tommy she saw the sad look that overcame his features when she brought up the topic about his birthday.

'Has he ever had good memories about his birthday?" Kira felt her heart sink for the ranger, but determination soon replaced it. 'Well I'll make sure he has a good birthday'

Till the end of school Tommy's birthday occupied her mind the bell rung signaling the end of school she ran into her two friends she grabbed them by their arms dragging them outside.

"We need to do something for Dr. O's birthday"

"Kira I doubt if he would want us to do anything for his birthday"

"I'm sure he wants us to, but is afraid to ask"

"Yeah, whatever Kira I'm not meddling"

"Come on you guys please" the boys looked at each other then rolled their eyes

"Alright Kira what do you have in mind?"

"Well… I don't know yet"

"Aw hell" they said in unison. A horn honked behind them and they jumped

"Come on" Kira turned to them. "And don't say a word to him about it"

"Go figure" Ethan replied with sarcasm and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't say a word to him about what?"

"Conner!" she hissed

"Seriously don't tell Dr. O about what?" she pulled him by the ear into the car

"Ouch, ouch let go Kira" he whined. Tommy could only look on in confusion while Kira smiled and Ethan shrugged. Once they reached his house and got inside they were calm except for Conner who wanted to hit Kira for pulling his ear.

"What do you want us to do?"

"Help me sort through these piles"

"Which consist of?" Ethan asked

"Old photos, homework, trophies, games, and other stuff"

"I'll look through the photos" Kira said

"I'll look through the homework" Ethan said

"I'll look through the trophies and games" Connor.

They went to work and hours later Kira came across and old picture of six people in power ranger outfits "Hey Dr. O who are they?" he came next to her looking at the picture of him and his friends.

"The very first power ranger"

"Cool the guy in the white is hot you wouldn't mind if I cut him out?" she asked and he blushed.

"Kira that's me"

"What?" she took the picture and held it up to her teacher's face and was surprised then she blushed.

"Okay lets pretend earlier did not happen" he pointed out the names of the rangers

"You have a lot of pictures with the pink rangers"

"Yeah we use to date she was the love of my life" Kira saw his eyes go into deep thought.

"What happened?"

"She dumped me"

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked" she felt bad.

"It's okay don't sweat it" Kira picked up another picture, but this time it held a blond haired lady

'Damn Dr. O got around much' she thought

"That was Kat she was the second ranger after Kim and my ex girlfriend" Kira looked up at him

"You sure got a spot for pink rangers" he laughed maybe he did "Good thing I'm yellow" she said

"Yeah good thing"

"What do you want me to do with them?"

"Throw them away"

"What! Dr. O don't you think it's wise to keep them?"

"I did and now it's time for me to toss them" he said walking away. Something told her to keep and she did putting them in her backpack. They took a break sitting down

"Okay Dr. O you are the biggest pack rat in the world" Ethan said the older man only smiled.

"Being a ranger doesn't really give you all that free time especially being a teacher"

They had a few more rounds of discussion then went back to work it was about 11:00 when they finished sweaty and tired Tommy dropped the males' home and his last stop was Kira's house.

"You okay?" he asked after there had been a long silence "Uh huh" she said as she felt bad for stealing his pictures of old girlfriends and friends. Gosh anyone would think she was crazy and put her in an asylum.

Tommy would glance at her every now and then seeing her face in a frown 'What's wrong with her?' he thought.

"Thanks" she said hopping out the car without even a goodbye he frowned, but went home. While she was in her room she took out the box and looked through its contents she was looking for a way for Dr. O to have a great birthday and maybe their what she needed.

After school all the three teens tried to figure out what to get their commander. "Well what could we possibly get for him?" Connor asked Trent came around the corner "How about games?"

"He doesn't seem like the game type at all"

"Tommy isn't the kind of guy that dwells on gifts I'm sure you guys caring is enough" Hayley added and the red ranger snorted

"Well when it's my birthday I want presents, not your caring, because I can't refund them"

"That depends on if we even want to get you a present" he mellowed at that information and cursed under his breath. Kira got one of the pictures out and showed it to Hayley.

"Do you know who they are?"

"Yeah of course man that was an old picture"

"Id their anyway I can reach them?"

"I could contact Billy and I'm sure he'll find the others, but why?"

"It's a surprise for Dr. O"

"What about me?" Kira jumped hiding the picture something Hayley found weird

"Hey Dr. O" she said on a quivery note.

"So what were you saying?" Everyone looked at one another wondering who was going to say something to him. Ethan spoke up "Your goatee has to go man I mean it scares us seriously" Connor and Kira snickered "Well get use to it, because it's not coming off" the three faked a groan.

"Tommy, Trent can you guys load these in the trucks?" both men nodded and went to work Hayley went next to Kira whispering "I'll get to it today"

"Great"

The four Dino rangers went back to Tommy's house to train Kira was distracted to a tee he noticed "Kira stay focused"

"I am"

"Oh really?"

"Yes" she said rolling her eyes little did she know she would have to prove it. He quickly turned invisible then appeared behind her one arm around her neck and another around her stomach.

"Try to get out of this" his voice was dangerously deep sending a shiver down Kira's spine then the way his steels arms were around her. Kira began feeling tingly his arms tightened again and she felt his chest and god did it feel great, but quickly coming out of it she took the arm around her stomach and then flipped him over and he landed on the floor with a powerful thump.

"Yeah you were paying attention" he grunted out after all the training they sat at his kitchen while he poured them a drink. Kira went home feeling weird being around Tommy as she climbed up the stairs.

"I must be losing it" she decided then drifted to sleep. At least three hours later she waked up to the sound of her door being kicked in "Dad?" she said horrified, because she knew he was drunk and the consequences for when he was drunk.

He stalked towards her as she tried to run he punched her across the face and she tumbled back falling into her nightstand. He lunged at her pressing her tightly to him and the wall.

"Mom! Mommy help!" she screamed tears on her cheeks. Mrs. Ford was in her room and could hear her daughter scream and knew why Jake was trying to abuse her again, but not wanting to get the blunt beating if she tried to stop the fight she put on the radio and turned up the volume drowning out her daughters' cries.

Okay this is my first Power Ranger story, but I've been reading the stories for a while and I really enjoy them. Well I would like to know what you guys think. R&R please and thank you.


	2. relocation

"Yeah you were paying attention" he grunted out after all the training they sat at his kitchen while he poured them a drink. Kira went home feeling weird being around Tommy as she climbed up the stairs.

"I must be losing it" she decided then drifted to sleep. At least three hours later she waked up to the sound of her door being kicked in "Dad?" she said horrified, because she knew he was drunk and the consequences for when he was drunk.

He stalked towards her as she tried to run he punched her across the face and she tumbled back falling into her nightstand. He lunged at her pressing her tightly to him and the wall.

"Mom! Mommy help!" she screamed tears on her cheeks. Mrs. Ford was in her room and could hear her daughter scream and knew why Jake was trying to abuse her again, but not wanting to get the blunt beating if she tried to stop the fight she put on the radio and turned up the volume drowning out her daughters' cries.

Kira's dad broke the strap of her yellow top "Stop it!" she yelled, but was silenced with another punch this time followed up with another punch in her gut and a gasped escaped her mouth then using her ranger training she punched her dad then kicked his legs out from underneath him and he landed on the floor. Kira tried to rush around him, but he grabbed her ankle tugging her and she fell.

Her chin, lip, and forehead hit the floor hard she felt him make a move to go over her, but she kicked him in the face once and his hold loosened, but he was still conscious. She raised her leg up then forced it downward into his face as her attacks and liquor knocked him out. She trembled with fear, but quickly grabbed some of her belongings and ran out the house. Hayley had just turned out the lights after calling Billy and fixing out the plan and flights. She heard hard knocking at her door and rushed out of bed if it was Tommy he was going to die. "What the hell do you… she paused as she opened the door to see a busted up Kira. Want" Hayley finished on a soft, but surprised note Kira ran into Hayley's arms soaked and crying.

"Shh… it's okay don't cry" Hayley cooed she draped a warm blanket around the girl's shoulder's and made her some cocoa. Kira told her about her dad and the older woman had to fight the urge not to go to her parents and kill them.

"Can I stay here just for tonight?" Kira was nervously asking "I'm not bad at all" she added when Hayley was quite.

"Of course you can honey" Hayley lead her to a room and in a blink of an eye the young girl was asleep. Hayley checked on her one last time then she called the only person she knew would help her Tommy.

The black Dino ranger was peacefully asleep until the phone rung "Aw man wait" he grunted he picked it up "Connor if it's you I promise you, you won't live"

"Nice to know you can be menacing even half awake" came the female's voice

"Oh my gosh Hayley what do you want? And it better not be about helping you with the café, because I will help you burn it down"

"Yeah whatever and I'll sue you, but I called you for a reason it's about Kira" he yawned

"What about her?"

"She's over here with bruises on her body" he became alert

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's asleep right now, but" she paused

"But what?"

"I think it would be safer if she stayed with you" confusion appeared

"What do you mean? She has parents which means a home"

Hayley rolled her eyes "Yeah sure send her back to where the bruises came from; send her back to almost get raped again"

Silence was on the other end and Hayley quickly told him what Kira told her and his body went numb. 'Why would anyone treat her like that? How could they do that to her, Kira their own daughter' he thought.

"Tommy?" she called as the silence dragged on.

"I'll talk to her about it at school"

"I doubt if she can even go she's pretty busted up and in serious pain"

"I'll be there right after school goodnight" he hung up the phone, he thought he could go back to sleep, but the horrible news about Kira robbed him of that possibility.

The next day Kira got up and when she looked at herself in the mirror she saw the existent of her injuries and her mind clicked back to the previous night and she doubled over feeling like she was going to throw up. Hayley saw her "Hey Kira?" she called and Kira felt the nausea slowly leave her. "I don't think you'll be able to go to school"

"Yeah neither do I" she winced. After minutes of convincing Hayley she'll be okay she left for the café.

"So I'm home alone nothing new, but what to do, what to do?" she washed up and bandaged her bruises the hot water on her skin felt like heaven despite the tad bit of stinging.

First period had taken place everyone settled in their seats Connor leaned towards Ethan "That's weird Kira hardly ever misses a day of school"

"Yeah something has to be up"

During lunch time they went to his classroom only to see him and the principle looking to cozy her leg seemed to be caressing his. "Um… I'll…" the two adults heads snapped towards them.

"We'll… just… yeah"

"There's no need we were just talking"

"Uh huh yeah with your legs" Ethan whispered

"You two be good" Elsa foreign a chirpy voice and smile then exited. The boys looked at Tommy's as though he had problems.  
"Hey once you get the stars out of your eyes then maybe you'll notice something bad could have happened to Kira" Connor said the dumb jock attitude replaced by a serious one. Tommy fixed him with a glare

"Nothing bad has happened to her" he filled them in that she was at Hayley's, but would soon be living with him.

After school Tommy kept true to his words and went to Hayley's house having the keys he easily walked into the house. Kira was asleep with a bear tucked under her chin he heard the television on upstairs and went towards that direction.

He smiled at the sight of Kira she looked innocent he put her stuff in his car then picked her up walking down the stairs and to his car. Kira sighed burying her face deeper into his chest and he blushed, after 15 minutes they were at his house. He placed the still sleeping Kira on his bed then went to make a few calls. He needed to go through serious worked to be placed as Kira's guardian since her 18th birthday was five weeks away it would be debated.

He made up a room for her and went to put her stuff there. Sweat made his clothes cling to his body and he quickly grabbed a towel and went into the steamy tube. Kira woke up just as he finished his shower she was scared.

"This isn't Hayley's place" the only thing that registered was her parents broke into Hayley's house and kidnapped her. She sat up to fast and her body protested, but she continued getting out the bed and tried to get out.

Tommy had his towel around his waist walking down the stairs his hair wasn't spiky only matted. Kira waited until he was on the last step then jumped on his back cutting off his breath her legs were wrapped around his wait.

The folding of the towel was being undone he noticed and quickly grabbed the towel "Kira let go of me!" he growled out.

That voice it couldn't be "Dr. O?"

"Yeah now release me before my towel comes off!" she hopped off of him.

"Sorry about that" she smiled.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Why the hell am I here?"

"Hayley's request she said you'll be safer here"

"Obviously not" she looked at his body and her cheeks became red 'Man he's hot he looks different without the glasses and school clothes' she thought while her eyes lingered on the scar that was running from his chest to his side and her thoughts continued. 'Man what I would give to just run my finger tips over them then kiss them…

Tommy looked at Kira whose hair hide her eyes "Damn" came the blurted out response and he smirked

"I'll take that as a compliment" she pushed past him trying to find the kitchen. When she did she opened the freezer sticking her head in and sighed as she noticed how hot she must have been due to how strong she became chilled by the cool air.

"Uh you okay over there"

'No! Not until you put clothes on' she thought, but replied "Yeah just looking for some ice cream"

'To eat off him I bet' her mind teased and Kira nearly lost it 'No to eat' she said in her mind 'Yeah off him' she physically grunted what was wrong with her?

'Shut up' she said to her mind 'Okay I will once Tommy makes me shut up and boy can I think of 399 ways 190 of them are unknown even to me'

She was not hearing this after a few more minutes of battling with her mind she finally closed the freezer only to feel hot all over again. She ducked back into the freezer

"Aw man!"

Alright here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. And thank you for your reviews they mean a lot seriously! And thanks again for you guys reviews. )


	3. Set to motion

'To eat off him I bet' her mind teased and Kira nearly lost it 'No to eat' she said in her mind 'Yeah off him' she physically grunted what was wrong with her?

'Shut up' she said to her mind 'Okay I will once Tommy makes me shut up and boy can I think of 399 ways 190 of them are unknown even to me'

She was not hearing this after a few more minutes of battling with her mind she finally closed the freezer only to feel hot all over again. She ducked back into the freezer

"Aw man!"

Kira was in her room still thinking about what had happened she looked around the room. "Well since I'm in his house it'll be easier to decorate it" a knock at the door drew her attention

"Come in"

"You okay? Is everything okay?" she looked at her nervous teacher.

"I'm fine and thanks"

"No problem dinner will be ready at 8:00" he left leaving her to her thoughts. Kira found her note book and began writing another song, but the page flipped to an old dong she wrote about Dr. O she hadn't finished it. She played the lyrics in her head then thought about what attracted her to him.

Getting tired of the song she pulled out her journal and began writing about a certain science teacher. Tommy was nervous about this whole parenting situation he knew he had to take time with Kira.

"Kira the foods ready" she sighed putting down her journal and walking down the stairs expecting to at least see a Hungry Man t.v dinner made, but was surprised to see he actually cooked.

"Uh wow" was all she could mouthed as she sat down. They sat in silence, but once they were done he took both their plates

"Why are you single again?" he laughed  
"Rangering doesn't really set you for relationship"

"Bull you need a girl" 'Hint Hint: ME!' she thought.

"Thanks for thinking about my love life, but I'm okay" she wanted to argue, but decided otherwise.

Before she thought it about it she walked around the table and hugged him, but caught off guard he didn't embrace her back, hurt Kira pulled back and rushed to her room. She threw herself on her bed 'Bad move, very bad move' she thought. He knocked at her door

"Kira"

"I'm changing" she managed to say through her closed throat.

She arrived at school with him their two male teammates coming to meet them. "Hey you alright?" they both asked.

"Yeah I'm good" Cassidy saw them and walked over to them.

"Good morning Dr. O"

"Good morning Cassidy" he said the three looked at one another okay she had a crush on Tommy what girl doesn't at that school.

"K… I'm going to go to my locker" Kira said feeling a pang of emotion that made her want to clobber Cassidy like the Hulk. The two boys followed her.

"Uh Cassidy and Dr. O" Ethan said while they stood behind Kira as she fished for something in her locker the boys shuddered.

"Yeah I'd really slap him for that" Connor added. Kira could already see where the conversation was going.

"Okay can we please talk about something other then Dr. O and that fake Barbie doll?" she said anger evident in her voice and actions as she slammed her locker shut entering their first period.

"K… I'm lost" Connor said and Ethan only nodded his agreement with the jock. Kira was getting to the point of supernova with Cassidy as she did everything possible to get Tommy's attention. Her face was red.

"If she get any redder she'll beat you for red ranger" Ethan whispered to Connor, who elbowed her.

"Calm down" he said quickly she was confused.

"Your redder than a tomato" Ethan hissed

'Oh gosh' she thought and rested her head on her hands. Tommy looked across the room and saw her.

"Dr. O…"

"Wait a sec" he walked over to her.

"Hey Kira"

'Man his voice is so soft Oh no I'm doing it again!' "I'm fine" she said. It came out harsh although she didn't intend for it to sound that way.

"Are you sure?" she growled which startled him

"She's just a little bit tired"

"Yeah" the boys stuck up for her

"Okay…" Tommy went back to helping Cassidy.

After school they pulled her aside

"What's up?"

"Nothing much you?"

"We're talking about in first period"

"Oh nothing I was just tired and stuff, but can you guys come over tomorrow it's his birthday and I need help with decorating"

"Sure"

"Great, bye"

Later that day Tommy was in bed thinking about Kira's weird ways (I mean she growled at him that's a BIG reason to be concerned.) Kira got Trent to help as well. Hayley called the rest to come so tomorrow was going to be a great say.

Kira left the house early in the morning to inform Hayley of the plan. Elsa wanted to destroy them and what better way to do it then on the Black Rangers birthday.

Kira barely concentrated in school only thinking about his birthday and as soon as the bell rung she ran towards Connor's car as soon as they showed up they went off towards his house.

Tommy sighed as the day closed "I'm 27 today and I have nothing show for it I'm pathetic" he got in his car then his phone rung.

"Hello?"

"Hey birthday man happy birthday" came Hayley's voice.

"Thanks"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just perfect"

"Tommy it's your birthday cheer up"

"I'm 27 years old, yet I have nothing to show for it" she hated when he got like this.

"Hey you come over and I'll kick your butt in a good game of scramble" he laughed he was glad he had her in his life and told her he was on his way after hanging up she informed the kids.

"Thanks Hayley" Kira said hanging up the phone.

"Okay Connor you get the cake"

"Oh yeah!" he said overly excited Kira knew him and cake. He would eat it before he came back.

"Never mind Trent can you get the cake?"

"Yeah sure" he shrugged while the red ranger was ready to hurt him.

"Hey! Why can't I get the cake? I demand a redo"

All three looked at him as though he was going crazy. "Connor you would eat the cake" Ethan scold him.

"No I wouldn't!" 'I'd just take a very big piece… who the hell am I kidding? I'd tear that cake up!" he thought, while visibly grinning and drooling while thinking of eating the cake.

"Okay gross" the three muttered.

Kira slapped him upside his head to get him out of his daydream "Help me decorate"

"Fine" he said. Ethan went to go wrap up the gifts.

Jason was driving while Trini helped give him the directions to Tommy's house.

"Of all the places to go he chooses Reefside" she laughed slightly soothing out his tense muscles.

"Honey he probably wanted a change" Jason only grunted his agreement while the rest in the back listened to the conversation.

"Hey, Kim how does it feel to see Tommy after so many years?" Zack whispered in her ear. She thought about it.

"It feels strange, but I'm looking forward to it" she whispered back. 'I just hope we can get back together' she thought to herself.

Trent came back with the cake and some balloons along with candles. "Everything set?" she asked

"Seems like it" then the doorbell rung the four looked at each other.

"He isn't supposed to be home yet. Hayley didn't call"

"Your right turn off the lights while I hide the cake" Connor said snatching the cake.

"Over my dead body you hide and Trent hides the cake"

"Damn bossy girl" he reluctantly gave Trent the cake and Trent had to snatch it from his hands.

Kira opened the door not to see Tommy, but five adults standing there. Kim's eyes widened 'No he couldn't have a kid' she thought and felt her heart sink.

Kira remembered them from the picture "Hey come in" after she closed the door behind her she turned on the light to introduce Ethan, and Connor who was playing tug-a-war with Trent over the cake.

"Are you Tommy's girlfriend or wife?" Kimberly asked scared of the answer and the young girl blushed, but shook her head and the former Pink ranger sighed with relief.

Okay here is your next chapter I hope you enjoy it and thank you guys for your reviews. R&R please.


	4. Happy Birthday Tommy!

'To eat off him I bet' her mind teased and Kira nearly lost it 'No to eat' she said in her mind 'Yeah off him' she physically grunted what was wrong with her?

'Shut up' she said to her mind 'Okay I will once Tommy makes me shut up and boy can I think of 399 ways 190 of them are unknown even to me'

She was not hearing this after a few more minutes of battling with her mind she finally closed the freezer only to feel hot all over again. She ducked back into the freezer

"Aw man!"

Kira was in her room still thinking about what had happened she looked around the room. "Well since I'm in his house it'll be easier to decorate it" a knock at the door drew her attention

"Come in"

"You okay? Is everything okay?" she looked at her nervous teacher.

"I'm fine and thanks"

"No problem dinner will be ready at 8:00" he left leaving her to her thoughts. Kira found her note book and began writing another song, but the page flipped to an old dong she wrote about Dr. O she hadn't finished it. She played the lyrics in her head then thought about what attracted her to him.

Getting tired of the song she pulled out her journal and began writing about a certain science teacher. Tommy was nervous about this whole parenting situation he knew he had to take time with Kira.

"Kira the foods ready" she sighed putting down her journal and walking down the stairs expecting to at least see a Hungry Man t.v dinner made, but was surprised to see he actually cooked.

"Uh wow" was all she could mouthed as she sat down. They sat in silence, but once they were done he took both their plates

"Why are you single again?" he laughed  
"Rangering doesn't really set you for relationship"

"Bull you need a girl" 'Hint Hint: ME!' she thought.

"Thanks for thinking about my love life, but I'm okay" she wanted to argue, but decided otherwise.

Before she thought it about it she walked around the table and hugged him, but caught off guard he didn't embrace her back, hurt Kira pulled back and rushed to her room. She threw herself on her bed 'Bad move, very bad move' she thought. He knocked at her door

"Kira"

"I'm changing" she managed to say through her closed throat.

She arrived at school with him their two male teammates coming to meet them. "Hey you alright?" they both asked.

"Yeah I'm good" Cassidy saw them and walked over to them.

"Good morning Dr. O"

"Good morning Cassidy" he said the three looked at one another okay she had a crush on Tommy what girl doesn't at that school.

"K… I'm going to go to my locker" Kira said feeling a pang of emotion that made her want to clobber Cassidy like the Hulk. The two boys followed her.

"Uh Cassidy and Dr. O" Ethan said while they stood behind Kira as she fished for something in her locker the boys shuddered.

"Yeah I'd really slap him for that" Connor added. Kira could already see where the conversation was going.

"Okay can we please talk about something other then Dr. O and that fake Barbie doll?" she said anger evident in her voice and actions as she slammed her locker shut entering their first period.

"K… I'm lost" Connor said and Ethan only nodded his agreement with the jock. Kira was getting to the point of supernova with Cassidy as she did everything possible to get Tommy's attention. Her face was red.

"If she get any redder she'll beat you for red ranger" Ethan whispered to Connor, who elbowed her.

"Calm down" he said quickly she was confused.

"Your redder than a tomato" Ethan hissed

'Oh gosh' she thought and rested her head on her hands. Tommy looked across the room and saw her.

"Dr. O…"

"Wait a sec" he walked over to her.

"Hey Kira"

'Man his voice is so soft Oh no I'm doing it again!' "I'm fine" she said. It came out harsh although she didn't intend for it to sound that way.

"Are you sure?" she growled which startled him

"She's just a little bit tired"

"Yeah" the boys stuck up for her

"Okay…" Tommy went back to helping Cassidy.

After school they pulled her aside

"What's up?"

"Nothing much you?"

"We're talking about in first period"

"Oh nothing I was just tired and stuff, but can you guys come over tomorrow it's his birthday and I need help with decorating"

"Sure"

"Great, bye"

Later that day Tommy was in bed thinking about Kira's weird ways (I mean she growled at him that's a BIG reason to be concerned.) Kira got Trent to help as well. Hayley called the rest to come so tomorrow was going to be a great say.

Kira left the house early in the morning to inform Hayley of the plan. Elsa wanted to destroy them and what better way to do it then on the Black Rangers birthday.

Kira barely concentrated in school only thinking about his birthday and as soon as the bell rung she ran towards Connor's car as soon as they showed up they went off towards his house.

Tommy sighed as the day closed "I'm 27 today and I have nothing show for it I'm pathetic" he got in his car then his phone rung.

"Hello?"

"Hey birthday man happy birthday" came Hayley's voice.

"Thanks"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just perfect"

"Tommy it's your birthday cheer up"

"I'm 27 years old, yet I have nothing to show for it" she hated when he got like this.

"Hey you come over and I'll kick your butt in a good game of scramble" he laughed he was glad he had her in his life and told her he was on his way after hanging up she informed the kids.

"Thanks Hayley" Kira said hanging up the phone.

"Okay Connor you get the cake"

"Oh yeah!" he said overly excited Kira knew him and cake. He would eat it before he came back.

"Never mind Trent can you get the cake?"

"Yeah sure" he shrugged while the red ranger was ready to hurt him.

"Hey! Why can't I get the cake? I demand a redo"

All three looked at him as though he was going crazy. "Connor you would eat the cake" Ethan scold him.

"No I wouldn't!" 'I'd just take a very big piece… who the hell am I kidding? I'd tear that cake up!" he thought, while visibly grinning and drooling while thinking of eating the cake.

"Okay gross" the three muttered.

Kira slapped him upside his head to get him out of his daydream "Help me decorate"

"Fine" he said. Ethan went to go wrap up the gifts.

Jason was driving while Trini helped give him the directions to Tommy's house.

"Of all the places to go he chooses Reefside" she laughed slightly soothing out his tense muscles.

"Honey he probably wanted a change" Jason only grunted his agreement while the rest in the back listened to the conversation.

"Hey, Kim how does it feel to see Tommy after so many years?" Zack whispered in her ear. She thought about it.

"It feels strange, but I'm looking forward to it" she whispered back. 'I just hope we can get back together' she thought to herself.

Trent came back with the cake and some balloons along with candles. "Everything set?" she asked

"Seems like it" then the doorbell rung the four looked at each other.

"He isn't supposed to be home yet. Hayley didn't call"

"Your right turn off the lights while I hide the cake" Connor said snatching the cake.

"Over my dead body you hide and Trent hides the cake"

"Damn bossy girl" he reluctantly gave Trent the cake and Trent had to snatch it from his hands.

Kira opened the door not to see Tommy, but five adults standing there. Kim's eyes widened 'No he couldn't have a kid' she thought and felt her heart sink.

Kira remembered them from the picture "Hey come in" after she closed the door behind her she turned on the light to introduce Ethan, and Connor who was playing tug-a-war with Trent over the cake.

"Are you Tommy's girlfriend or wife?" Kimberly asked scared of the answer and the young girl blushed, but shook her head and the former Pink ranger sighed with relief.

Hayley called Kira "Is everything set and ready?"

"Yeah bring him on" they hung up the phone and she went back to the front of the café

"Who was that?"

"Kira"

"Oh"

"T… Tommy?" he didn't like the way her voice wavered.

"What's wrong?"

"Kira's been attacked" he was alert.

"Where?"

"Your house" they both ran into the car Tommy broke several speed limits, but luckily they didn't get pulled over.

He saw the lights off and quickly ran out the car leaving Hayley to turn it off as he opened the door to his house.

"KIRA!" he yelled fear over taking him as bad ideas passed through his head.

"KIRA!" he yelled again

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they screamed turning on the light at the same time.

Hayley was beside him laughing as he stared in disbelief they smiled at him.

"You guys are very wrong for that" they explained they had to trick him after explaining they gave him gifts to open.

"Here is mines" Connor said shoving it into his lap as he sat down. Tommy opened it up and it was a new racing shirt with his name on it as well as famous racers signatures.

"Thank you, Connor" he smiled.

"No problem"

Ethan was up next Tommy opened it finding a watch. "It's high tech and it'll help you not to forget stuff"

"Thanks"

Trent was next Tommy opened the box to see a key and a confused look crossed his face.

"I rented some space so you can continue to do all your science experiments or martial arts things"

'Wow' Tommy thought and thanked Trent.

"Now last, but not least it's my turn" Kira said, "With the help of Hayley I got you a gift money couldn't buy" She pointed her hands toward a door and one by one his closest friends came out.

Tommy's mouth hung open and she could only smile at the surprised look on his face. He walked up to his friends hugging each of them he stopped when he got to Kimberly then hugged her a little bit longer then the rest, and she smiled knowing that the air between them would not be heavy with negativity.

"Alright time for cake" Hayley announced.

"Finally!" Connor yelled as he rushed towards the cake the ten people laughed at him.

With the candles blown out and everyone full of cake they gathered around and talked. Kira got up and went to the kitchen Hayley follow3ed behind her. "You did a good thing"

She jumped "Sorry"

"It's okay, but your right he seems more at ease less tense"

"Yeah its what he needed" the group told a very embarrassing story about their mentor and he was busy trying to defend himself while Kimberly kept putting her hand over his mouth to silence him.

Kira watched them for more seconds the way their body related to one another they seem to be very comfortable with each other.

'I guess their going to pick things back up' Kira thought and got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach along with a feeling of jealousy. 'I need to get to my room' she though

"I'm retreating upstairs keep watch for me?"

"Uh… yeah sure"

"Thanks" Kira mumbled then fled up to her room.

Well, here is your next chapter I hope you enjoy it and thank you guys for your reviews and this is the longest chapter I have ever written. R&R please.


	5. Uncomfortable

"Alright time for cake" Hayley announced.

"Finally!" Connor yelled as he rushed towards the cake the ten people laughed at him.

With the candles blown out and everyone full of cake they gathered around and talked. Kira got up and went to the kitchen Hayley follow3ed behind her. "You did a good thing"

She jumped "Sorry"

"It's okay, but your right he seems more at ease less tense"

"Yeah it's what he needed" the group told a very embarrassing story about their mentor and he was busy trying to defend himself while Kimberly kept putting her hand over his mouth to silence him.

Kira watched them for more seconds the way their body related to one another they seem to be very comfortable with each other.

'I guess their going to pick things back up' Kira thought and got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach along with a feeling of jealousy. 'I need to get to my room' she though

"I'm retreating upstairs keep watch for me?"

"Uh… yeah sure"

"Thanks" Kira mumbled then fled up to her room.

She laid in her bed trying to sort out her feelings toward her mentor. She grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote down what she knew about her teacher.

The list:

He's handsome "Go figure"

He's sweet and kind

Has a great body

Mysterious

Trustworthy

Lovable

When he laughs his eyes sparkle.

When he's in doubt or nervous his voice has a shaky sound to it.

When he smiles you see his two sharp teeth.

When's he's in deep thought he clenches his jaw and fist.

He makes me feel secure.

He makes my heart beat speed up just from being in the same room as me.

He uses his glasses as a cover on his eyes to hide the emotions that pass through them.

Kira paused and read her list over and over again to herself. The more she read the list the more it seems as though she's in love with him. She froze

"I'm being silly of course I'm not in love with him" she said within her a million times until she finally played it off as her being silly.

"But just to be sure I'll ask the gang what they think love is."

She fell asleep blocking out the loud party heads below her, eventually it got late and the two teens along with Hayley went home and the original rangers spent the night at his place. After they were settled in Tommy remembered that he hadn't seen Kira, he went to her room opening the door seeing her asleep on the bed with a sheet of paper near her. He picked up the paper and put it in the drawer of the night stand not even glancing at it. He sat down on the bed next to her running his hand through her hair and smiled she had made this the best birthday he's ever had he kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Kiddo" he said softly getting out the room, it was 2:30 a.m. when their bracelets went off. Tommy was alert and went to wake up Kira.

"20 more minutes" she mumbled pulling the cover over her head.

"Kira get up now!" he demanded reaching for her, but the ground shook causing him to land on top of her the covers between them.

They both grunted coming in fast, hard, and shaky contact.

"Get off" she managed out as she became tense more from just their hard contact, but by him being on top of her.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked as they busted into Kira's room only to see Tommy on top of her.

The heat went to his face as he scrambled to his feet while Kira got out of the bed the ground shook again and she leaned on Tommy for balance.

"Dr. O what's going on?"

"I seriously don't know" just then his bracelet beeped again.

"Dr. O, come in, Dr. O?" came Ethan's panicked voice

"Yeah, I want you to round up Connor and Trent then meet me at the park in seven minutes tops."

"Got it" their connection ended the seven people ran out of his house and for into the two cars following Tommy to the park. He met up with Connor, Ethan, and Trent.

Without any reason it became foggy. "I don't like this you guys" Kimberly stated.

"Me either" Trini added agreeing with her.

"Hello rangers time for you to see your demise" Elsa appeared. Kira growled

"Your kidding you got me out of sleep to battle you're so going down" One thing you never do is interrupt a girl's sleep especially if she was having a great dream.

"We'll see about that" then her minions appeared beside her. "Get them" she said, Kira used her screaming power taking out some of them. Connor used his super speed taking out the five that were attacking him. Ethan blocked their attacks taking out six of them.

Elsa and Tommy were fighting each other while the original rangers fought as well. The three rangers were back to back the fog hiding their opponents.

Elsa was losing sorely to the Black ranger "You give up, yet?"

"Ha! Don't flatter yourself"

She jumped up landing on his head on her tippy toes then she flipped off of him kicking him in the back and he stumbled rolling over and landing on his knees.

"Think of this as a parting gift" she put a flute to her lips them blew a small case like dart at his neck and the sharp end went in.

With green light surrounding her she disappeared and so did the minions as well as the fog.

"Tommy/Dr. O!" they ran towards him just as he pulled something out of his neck. He quickly put it in his pocket not wanting the other's to see it.

"Are you alright?" Trini asked while the former pink ranger helped him which made Kira's emotions stir a little.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks Kim" he tried to walk, but faltered and Kim put his arm around her shoulder.

"Your weak so save your strength" she placed a hand to his chest and he nodded.

'Anytime we tell him that he argues, but since she says it, it's okay?' Kira thought with anger, but then felt uncomfortable as those she was trespassing on a moment between the two of them as they stared into each other's eyes. Little did she know everyone else felt the same. Trent looked away extremely uncomfortable, but the look Kira's face made him forget hoe uncomfortable he felt. Her eyes told him her emotions anger, jealousy, love, heart broken, uncomfortable.

'Is Kira in love with Dr. O?' he thought. She was like an open book until she put the blinds over her eyes when she noticed Trent studying her.

"You guys get rest and tomorrow after school we'll talk" their mentor stated which got the kids attention. They nodded their heads and the three boys departed in Connor's car.

Kira went to Jason's car while Tommy and Kim took his own. He rested his head on the head of the passenger seat as he gave Kim directions to get back to his house.

As soon as they pulled up in the driveway Jason hadn't even turned off the engine when Kira hopped out the car racing to the door taking the key from under the mat and opening the door then leaving it open for the rest as she ran up the stairs.

'Okay weird' Billy thought. When the rest retired for the night the trio was still awake.

Kira thought of his well being and went to his room to check up on him she saw the former pink ranger sitting down on the bed next to him as he laid down they were talking, but stopped when Kira interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt, but how are you feeling?" she stood at the door.

"Better"

"Are you sure, because I could find something to help"

He smiled "Thanks, but I'm okay Kim's helping me" the pair shared a smile.

"Don't worry I'll watch him, but you go get some rest"

"Yeah" Tommy agreed.

Kira felt her heart sink 'He's casting me aside for her, but then again why am I not surprised?'

'Because you knew this would happen all along' her mind answered for her. She faked a smile as she exited the room saying goodnight. After a couple more minutes of talking Kim yawned signaling she was tired. She lay down next to him as he wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled her face into his chest as they drifted off to sleep.

The sight that greeted her as she went to wake him up threatened to beat her to her knees. They were cuddling backed away escaping the scene while passing Trini.

I am too tired to write the rest, but here is your next chapter hopes you like it. R&R please and thanks for all the reviews I have gotten I loved them thank you guys! )


	6. Back in Green

He smiled "Thanks, but I'm okay Kim's helping me" the pair shared a smile.

"Don't worry I'll watch him, but you go get some rest"

"Yeah" Tommy agreed.

Kira felt her heart sink 'He's casting me aside for her, but then again why I am not surprised?'

'Because you knew this would happen all along' her mind answered for her. She faked a smile as she exited the room saying goodnight. After a couple more minutes of talking Kim yawned signaling she was tired. She lay down next to him as he wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled her face into his chest as they drifted off to sleep.

The sight that greeted her as she went to wake him up threatened to beat her to her knees. They were cuddling backed away escaping the scene while passing Trini.

The older women didn't understand why the girl was in such a rush. She went to the room to see the exact same thing Kira saw, but her reaction was the opposite as she smiled. Things were going to be how they should be.

"Rise and shine sleepyheads" she said opening the blinds of his room letting the morning rays in.

They woke up instantly the light momentarily blinding them, but once they were able to see they blushed at being caught.

Kira was downstairs eating her cereal with her head down while trying to hold her tears in check. When she heard hurried footsteps descending the stairs she looked up seeing him buttoning up his shirt.

"You might want to hurry up so we can get a move on" he said opening the door to the refrigerator getting out orange juice. Kira mumbled something under her breath that he couldn't hear.

"I'm going to call Trent and see if he can take me" the glass of the orange juice was at his lip, but he put it down.

"Why when I'm taking you?"

'_It's hard to be around you after seeing you with her' _she thought wishing she could voice it, but sighed.

"I just …" her mind clicked the scenes of Tommy and Kim together and she balled up her fist.

Tommy watched Kira's face turn from calm to one of hurt as she clenched her fist.

"Kira?" finally she was able to stop the memories and was stiff.

'_I can't run from him altogether'_ she thought.

"I'll be waiting in the car" she grabbed his car keys and headed towards the yellow car, but not before getting her guitar and backpack. She sighed as she threw her stuff in the back seat of his car then got into the passenger side. Through the window she saw Kim's lips on his and she immediately reached for the horn, but didn't beep it. Quickly removing her hands and resting them in her lap as he came around and hopped in.

"You ready?" he asked with a smile looking at her she return the smile and shrugged, but he noticed her silence and stopped the car abruptly when they were in front of the school.

"Okay Kira what's up?" she had a confused look on her face and her eyes asked what was wrong with him.

"Well you could tell me when you're going to abruptly stop the car so I won't choke on my spit."

His eyes traveled over her something wasn't right and he knew, but couldn't fix it if she didn't tell him.

"Kira" he said in a teacher tone.

"Look I need to get to the band room so I can practice this song so are you done?" he sighed and motioned for her to go ahead.

She rushed out the car gladly escaping to the empty room with instruments in them she had managed to escape the questioning.

She put her notebook down and pulled out her guitar. Tommy didn't understand what had happened she's been acting weird since his friends came. She's the one who brought them to his house not that he had a problem with it, but wonder about her problem with it.

Trent slipped into the band room hearing singing he knew it was Kira. "I wonder who that song is about?" she turned around sharply ready to punch whoever that was.

"Trent you punk don't do that" he only laughed coming up to stand beside her. She was about to resume singing.

"Do you have feelings for Dr. O?" she froze, he saw the stiffness creep into her body and knew that he had his answer.

"Are you crazy? Why would you even ask…" he cut her off.

"A simple yes or no will do just fine" she thought about lying, but decided against it, it would take the weight off her shoulder for at least one person to know.

"Yes, in face I think it goes deeper then a crush" he had to strain his ear to hear her.

"How do you know when you're in love?" the question caught him off guard.

'_She can't be in love with Dr. O' _

"Well I don't know I guess when the person is on your mind a lot, your heart races when you're in the same place as them although you're not even close to each other. Uh… you would give up everything for that person most importantly your life."

She took in all that he said and saw that it matched how she felt and what she would sacrifice for the older man.

"You love him don't you?" she only nodded her head. Tommy sat in his class thinking about when he checked his vitals and everything was normal.

'_I doubt if they would put something in me only to not let anything happen." _

He felt a small headache erupt and rubbed his head "Could today get any worse!"

The first bell rang slightly messing with his on coming headache. Trent and Kira were out of the band room heading to their first period. The day had begun and soon it was third period. She stopped outside Dr. O's door and sighed feeling nervous. She forgot Trent was next to her until he put his arm around her shoulder in a way of support.

"Hey he doesn't know, so don't even worry" he said although knowing that it must feel weird.

They walked into the class "Good afternoon, Dr. O"

"Afternoon" he said in a dull, but irritated tone. Trent noticed the signs of a problem his mentor looked uncomfortable and he's sure it had nothing to do with them.

"Are you alright?"

Uh… yeah" the second bell rung and they settled into their seats as everyone else entered.

Tommy blinked his eyes as it became blurry and tried to focus. "Alright class we will be grouping ourselves four people per group, so get to it"

Everyone quickly formed their group and as usual the rangers were with each other once at attention he began explaining the lesson to the children and they began.

Kira and Connor were behind Trent and Ethan that were doing the assignment.

"Hey Dr. O seems a little off" Kira observed to her other team mates; Connor looked at Tommy and agreed.

"Something is up you guys" the leader stated while the white dino thunder nodded and the blue dino thunder continued with the task. After everyone finished he came around inspecting it while deeply trying to concentrate.

The headache had gotten worse, but he stood up in front of his desk.

"Okay you guys have done a good job and I'm surprised to say the least. Now" the pain went into increasingly, severe.

"Turn to page…"

_Your mine Dino ranger!_

Tommy collapsed to the floor.

"Dr. O!" the four teens shouted.

Kira caught him before he fell to the ground his eyes were glazed over "Call Haley!"

She yelled feeling as though this was something ranger involved. The three were stunned not really understanding while the rest of the class watched.

Trent helped Tommy up "No lets get him home" Kira took his car keys "You guys go ahead and get Haley bring her to his house"

Trent commanded in a heated whisper everyone watched as the four dragged their teacher out the classroom.

"What happened to Dr. O?" Devin asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that it will make a great story lets go" Cassidy said walking away. The boy rolled his eyes, sighed and followed.

Trent drove the car speeding, yet trying not to get pulled over, because he didn't have a license and he doubted if he would be able to explain to his dad how he got pulled over driving Tommy's car instead of being in class.

"Trent hurry!" Kira cried biting her lip in desperation tears slowly coursing down her face on to the unmoving figure of the love of her life.

"Just hang on Tommy, please"

Connor and Ethan burst into the café startling all of the customers and Haley herself. They didn't have time to talk and explain, Ethan only said two words knowing she would see the urgency.

"It's Dr. O"

"Well let's go" she grabbed her coat telling one of her employees to take charge.

Devin was trying not to lose Trent as he drove.

"Devin! Aren't you good for something?" he turned to answer.

"Shh! Keep your eyes on the road!" his friend wasn't helping any at all.

Connor was not driving fast enough to the older ladies liking "Ugh pull over"

"Are you crazy?"

She wondered if he meant in a goofy way or a serious mental way, but she shook her head no time to wonder.

"I know a short cut turn left" the red ranger did as he was told.

Trent pulled the car to an immediate halt taking off his seat belt, turning off the car and going to help Kira get Tommy out the car.

Opening the door with the house keys on his car keys they entered.

"Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Kim!?" they yelled only silence greeted them.

"Did they say anything about them leaving?" Trent asked Kira and she nodded no.

'_Maybe this would explain why Kim and he kissed'_ she thought.

They went to the dino lair laying him on the exam table Kira's whole body was trembling as her hands shook from the strong fear gripping her.

"Hey, hey, hey" Trent softly said as he pulled her into an embrace for a few minutes security was there that was until their teacher began twitching.

"Strap him in" Haley said startling the young kids, but with speed they did as they were told.

He was moving around it took Haley over five minutes just to draw some blood his DNA strand popped up on the screen.

"Well things look nor… oh my gosh!" Haley's tone changing made them panic the three boys came behind her while Kira sat nest to the sweating man, but looked at the screen.

"Care to tell me why his DNA is green?" Ethan asked.

"This isn't good?"

"Why not?" the leader asked.

"Has Tommy told you anything about his past?" Kira was rubbing his forehead with the sleeve of her long black shirt it was soaked with his previous sweat she had wiped away.

"No only when he was the white ranger and after that, except that he had been a ranger before the white ranger, but that's it."

"He was a green ranger, but was evil he had been created from this evil villain named Rita not one that Zordon had originally chosen."

They stared at her Connor wasn't following "Okay what does that have to do with now?"

"It means" Ethan began with an attitude at the jocks slowness.

"That Dr. O's green powers are back and he's evil" Kira finished softly. She was going to wipe away a new bead of sweat on his forehead, when a green shield was put up instantly shocking her.

"Ahh!" his eyes opened as green light waves flashed across his eyes.

He broke the straps jumping up on the exam table. "Dr. O it's alright we're here to help" Kira said softly reaching out shaky hands to touch him.

"Kira no!" Trent ran towards her knocking them both to the ground as green lighting show towards her to hit her, but didn't thanks to Trent's quick thinking.

It hit the computer causing sparks to appear the bewildered Tommy jumped off the table and hit the open button immediately running away.

Kira wanted to go after him, but Trent blocked her "You can't he's unstable and he'll possibly kill you in the process"

"We can't just leave him out there!"

"No we can't, but we also can't have him killing you either!" she sadly sighed feeling defeated soon they heard the other's.

"We're back!" the five people raced upstairs.

"Where's Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

'_Just wouldn't you like to know' _Kira thought growling in her head.

"Bad news he's sort of gone with the wind" Connor said and they looked at him confused.

"You know he's entered the black hole" more confusion.

"Has gone darth Vader, cell?" even more confusion.

Ethan pushed him aside getting frustrated with him "Dr. O's evil"

The former rangers couldn't believe it.

Alright you guys sorry for the long update I've been pretty busy thanks for all the reviews I have gotten and support thank you so much. This is your next chapter man Tommy's evil. I wonder what their going to do now? Hope you like the chapter R&R please and thank you. )


	7. Finding Tommy

"No we can't, but we also can't have him killing you either!" she sadly sighed feeling defeated soon they heard the other's.

"We're back!" the five people raced upstairs.

"Where's Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

'_Just wouldn't you like to know' _Kira thought growling in her head.

"Bad news he's sort of gone with the wind" Connor said and they looked at him confused.

"You know he's entered the black hole" more confusion.

"Has gone darth Vader, cell?" even more confusion.

Ethan pushed him aside getting frustrated with him "Dr. O's evil"

The former rangers couldn't believe it.

"You can't be serious" Jason said not really believing how Tommy's old powers could have come back when it's been gone for nearly a damn decade.

"Well… we are so right now he's somewhere alone and a big danger to those around him and he's unstable" the group finally got a plan together and got into groups of two. Kira and Kimberly, Connor and Jason, Billy and Hayley, Trent and Trini, and Ethan and Zack, suited up and ready they went to go look for Tommy hours had passed and it was now dark.

"Tommy where are you?" Kimberly said and Kira rolled her eyes a frustrated sigh escaping Kim noticed and turn to look at her. Kira raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Just what is your problem?"

"Nothing"

"Oh yeah sure typical of a little kid to throw a tantrum"

"Excuse me? Not to rain on your sloppy perspective, but f.y.i I'm not a kid and I'm definitely not throwing a tantrum"

"Yes, you are and you've been acting like that since we're arrived"

'_Yes, because you're hogging up Dr. O!' _Kira thought, but did not voice it out loud she walked a head. Kimberly seriously did not understand why the girlwas being such a pain in the butt.

The two red rangers walked in silence "You and Dr. O are best friends huh?"

"Yep" obviously Connor's small talk was far from working, so he was blunt.

"How did you guys defeat him when he was evil the first time?" the older man stopped.

"Actually we destroyed the evil green crystal, but I doubt if the crystal could be put back together. And I doubt that we will be able to get him, back without a sacrifice" Connor looked Jason in the eye.

"What are you saying?" Jason sighed.

"I'm saying that if this is worse, then the second time and there isn't any crystal to break you guys may have to kill Tommy" the boys' expression mirrored Jason's all those years ago.

"Are you kidding me? How can I kill my mentor the man responsible for even making me a Ranger?"

"I just want you to be prepared incase there isn't another solution"

"Then we'll find another, because we won't kill Dr. O and that's final" he said walking ahead and Jason sighed again, but wished them all the best.

The yellow ranger and the former pink ranger continue on calling out Tommy's name not noticing green eyes in the distance.

"Tommy!" Kimberly said and she felt movement behind her.

"You called Princess?" looking into his glowing green eyes not icing the green energy he was about to hit her with.

"Kim!" Kira said as she jumped on her just as Tommy fired. They tumbled to the ground both grunting.

"Dr. O" the yellow ranger said looking at him in shock.

"What's wrong Kira, don't like what you see?" he laughed evilly and she didn't have time to answer as her and Kim had to dodge another attack.

"Okay if that's how he wants to play it fine" she said getting up.

"Don't hurt him!" Kim yelled.

"I'm not I'm just going to teach him a lesson in rangering. Dino thunder power up Ha!"

She was in yellow suit now and he couldn't help, but smirk "Excellent" within a matter of minutes he was in his black ranger suit.

"Lets get started" Kira could barely get some serious hits on him. She groaned as she skidded across the ground immediately demorphing.

"Is that all you got yellow ranger?"

'_This can't be Dr. O' _she thought immediately talking into her dino bracelet.

"Connor, Ethan, Trent help!" she said.

"Kira!" the boys said simultaneously.

"If that's all you got yellow, then you really shouldn't be a power ranger and I can help with that" he was about to finish her, when suddenly she wasn't there.

"Huh?" he looked to his left seeing Connor with his arms around Kira.

"Impressive"

"Hey watermelon you might wanna stay focused" Trent said quickly slashing Dr. O with his sword using his speed, "Or you might leave yourself wide open"

"Just like your mother's legs" the green/black ranger retorted and Trent growled seeing him as an enemy instead of a mentor.

"Trent don't" the leader said as he made a move to strike down Tommy.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys, but I gotta go, but we will meet again rangers" He was gone in a flash.

"Tommy!" Kim yelled. This was really bad Dr. O would have finished off Kira had Connor not arrived. They went to their mentors' house to regroup all three kids called their parents saying they were going to sleep over each other's house. The room was silent as all ten people did not know what to say this silence was getting to the teen dressed in red.

'_We can't kill Dr. O, but we can't let him kill us either, something he's hell bent on doing. Damn it! We are at a standstill it's not fair!' _ Connor punched the wall, which disrupted the silence startling everyone else in the room.

Jason Scott knew what the young ranger was torn between, if they didn't have any leads, how were they suppose to save their mentor? If they had to kill him would they be able to do it, even if it was to save his life?

Sorry for the long wait, but here is your chapter I hope you enjoy it. R&R please and thank you!


	8. Still MIA

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys, but I gotta go, but we will meet again rangers" He was gone in a flash

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys, but I gotta go, but we will meet again rangers" He was gone in a flash.

"Tommy!" Kim yelled. This was really bad Dr. O would have finished off Kira had Connor not arrived. They went to their mentors' house to regroup all three kids called their parents saying they were going to sleep over each other's house. The room was silent as all ten people did not know what to say this silence was getting to the teen dressed in red.

'_We can't kill Dr. O, but we can't let him kill us either, something he's hell bent on doing. Damn it! We are at a standstill it's not fair!' _Connor punched the wall, which disrupted the silence startling everyone else in the room.

Jason Scott knew what the young ranger was torn between, if they didn't have any leads, how were they suppose to save their mentor? If they had to kill him would they be able to do it, even if it was to save his life?

A week had passed and the group still had not found Tommy, luckily a teacher had been found on such short notice to watch his class. The bell had rung signaling the end of school. Kira met up with her three male teammates as they entered the Jock's car.

"You guys I'm worried; I mean Elsa and her goons haven't even attacked us and Tommy's still missing," Kira said.

"Shouldn't we count our blessings that she hasn't?" Trent said.

"No, because that only means she's planning something big when she does attack," Conner said focusing on the road.

"We don't have time to worry about her we need to focus on getting our mentor back," Ethan responded. All four dino thunders were close to Tommy's house when a green blast was thrown at the car making it swerve almost off the bridge. They jolted forward; Connor raised his head from the steering wheel only to see his oh so lovely mentor.

The rest groaned slightly grabbing their aching heads. "Anyone has a guess as to who caused that?" the white ranger asked.

"Yeah, he's right in front of us" all four kids now looked at their mentor (or more like his green and black blast coming towards them.) They quickly unbuckled their seat belts jumping out of the car as it blew up. Connor stared at his car in pure horror, his baby, his beautiful red baby; was torn up thanks to his psychotic evil mentor.

He got up off the ground followed by the other three his anger was getting the best of him. "Hey grandpa you messed up my car" Tommy was slightly offended by the grandpa remark he thought he looked well youthful. He chuckled despite the remark the car really was messed up long before he came along.

"I meant to get you, but my aim was off" he shrugged clearly not caring. The red ranger growled, but Tommy's focus quickly shifted to Kira, looking at her in a way that made her cheeks the color of Connor's suit. The other ranger's were disgusted, but didn't have time to react as they saw Messagog's stupid goons appear.

"Ready?" the leader asked.

"Ready! Dino thunder power up ha!"

(Tommy's House)

Hayley was at Tommy's house still trying to figure out a way to cure him. She looked at the time and noticed that the teens should have been there. She opened up the communication link only to see them in battle. "Oh no"

Neither ranger could get to him as the stupid zeltacks kept getting in the way. They were outnumbered as well as demorphed as they were rounded up by them, struggling to get free, but futile.

Green eyes flashed at them with a victory smile play on his lips "When will you guys learn you can't defeat me, why don't you just give up and hand me your morphers huh?" His answers from them were glares of hatred and determination. He stopped at Kira, whose eyes held pleading, pleading for him to comeback, to stop this; the black/green ranger felt something in him stir, want to comply with her pleading. Kira saw his wall break, for a quick second she got a glimpse of her old mentor only for it to disappear quickly as their zords appear attacking and setting them free.

Tommy quickly held on to the yellow ranger holding a knife to her throat as he backed away. "We got a fight a fight to finish, cutie" was all he whispered in her ears before they disappeared.

"Kira!" her teammates yelled.

Tommy had knocked out the yellow ranger and tied her up, he watched her in her unconscious state, and something in him gravitated towards her for some reason. The look in her eyes minutes ago reached something in him. He slowly traced her face with his hands stopping at her lips; he bent forward hesitantly pressing his lips to hers.

(The other Rangers)

The three males raced back to their mentor's house startling the former rangers in the living room. Hayley heard their hurried footsteps and raced to the living room.

"What happened?" Jason asked as they looked as though they had engaged in battle, but was confused as to where the girl, Kira, was.

"Dr. O took Kira!"

Maybe Tommy was so busy with his pedophilia that he didn't notice Kira had awaken that is until she released her Petri scream on him.(I know that had to hurt and was disgusting). She watched as he was flung into the walls, she breathed heavily as her heart wouldn't stop pounding.

'_He kissed me the stupid bastard… I mean mentor kissed me' _she wasn't sure whether to be glad or made about the fact that it took him to be evil to do it.

"Awww… Come on, Princess its not that bad, I was just trying to have some fun"

Kira cringed when he called her 'Princess' that name was Kim's.

He came closer towards her '_I am definitely not a replacement' _she thought her brown eyes darkening.

"Aw… what's wrong, yellow?" he said chuckling. She thrust her foot forward connecting with his stomach dead on knocking the wind out of him. He groaned stumbling back and onto the floor. She quickly worked at picking the chains binding her only to be yanked from the back.

"I thought I'd go easy on you, but seeing as you're the rough type I'll play along"

"Tommy, don't" was all she managed to say before her world went black.

What the heck did I just write? Anyway sorry for the long wait you guys been busy with exams and test. Here is your next chapter hope you enjoy it. R&R please and thank you! Also thanks for all the new reviews seriously loved them you guys are the best! )


	9. Locked on Kira

Maybe Tommy was so busy with his pedophilia that he didn't notice Kira had awaken that is until she released her Petri scream on him.(I know that had to hurt and was disgusting). She watched as he was flung into the walls, she breathed heavily as her heart wouldn't stop pounding.

'_He kissed me the stupid bastard… I mean mentor kissed me' _she wasn't sure whether to be glad or made about the fact that it took him to be evil to do it.

"Awww… Come on, Princess its not that bad, I was just trying to have some fun"

Kira cringed when he called her 'Princess' that name was Kim's.

He came closer towards her '_I am definitely not a replacement' _she thought her brown eyes darkening.

"Aw… what's wrong, yellow?" he said chuckling. She thrust her foot forward connecting with his stomach dead on knocking the wind out of him. He groaned stumbling back and onto the floor. She quickly worked at picking the chains binding her only to be yanked from the back.

"I thought I'd go easy on you, but seeing as you're the rough type I'll play along"

"Tommy, don't" was all she managed to say before her world went black.

"Can't you get a lock on her morpher?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, but its going to take awhile" Hayley, but Zeltack's goons appeared attacking the city.

"You find her while we finish them off Dino thunder power up! Ha!"

The three males landed just as Elsa turned to meet them.

"Seems like your one ranger short. Where's little miss sunshine anyway?"

"You tell us" Trent responded.

"I don't know, seeing as how your high-on-evil mentor has fallen off the grid"

"I don't believe you." Ethan said.

"Then die! Attack!" she yelled and the battle went on.

(Kira and Tommy)

The throbbing in Kira's head made her want to slip back into sleep, but she could hear chuckling across from her.

"Took you long enough to wake up, I was beginning to get bored."

Kira was able to go around the pain in her head and glare at the monster; he looked smug and just so happy, she just wanted to knock him out cold. She opened her mouth to make a retort, but found that it was muffled.

He taped her mouth! Her eyes opened wide in realization bringing another laugh out of him as he approached her, now kneeling in front of her.

"Couldn't have you letting out that scream again, now can I?" her eyes on glared harder and he turned away from her.

"You know I can't seem to understand why you affect me. Your presence is enough to distract me, but theres something more to it."

He came in front of her again making kneeling so that he was face to face with her. He touched the stray lock of her dark blond hair and then cupped her cheek.

"Maybe it's your scent." He moved her hair aside to nuzzle her neck.

"Maybe it's your lips." He traced his thumb over her lips through the tape, but she moved her face away, wishing she got slap him.

"Maybe it's the fire that blazes in your eyes, when you glare at me; it shows me how stubborn you are."

Kira could careless about what it was; she just wanted to get Dr. O back, and to be free, but the part of her that still loved him, listened to his words with unabandoned hope.

"No that's definitely not what it is, its how I can read you like a book, behind your glaring and anger you love me." She froze, her eyes locking to his then looking away.

He made her look at him, "That's it isn't it?"

(Tommy's House)

Hayley along with Billy's help was able to decode Kira's morpher as a way to tract where she was.

"I got a location."

Trent was busy fighting Elsa and some goons when Hayley beeped him.

"Come in Hayley"

"Trent, I have a location on Kira's morpher" He switched with Ethan so that he was battling Elsa while he cut into another goon. Elsa could see that she wasn't winning the fight and retreated with her crew, promising a defeat the next time she saw them.

"Guys, Hayley has a lock on Kira's morpher" they dimorph, crowding around Trent's morpher.

"Where is she?"

"Well, theres a problem with that."

"Huh?"

"Tommy has taken her to a place that is barely on the map anymore, it was destroyed a long time ago, before you guys were even born."

"Great, Hayley where could that possibly be?"

The five original rangers understood where the location was: "Where Zordon's command center use to be."

Here is your next chapter, I know I've taken long and I'm sorry. I've been super busy with school and it's been hell. HAPPY NEW YEAR to you guys love ya and wish you a great New Year.

R.I.P. Grandma, you will forever be missed!


	10. Comeback

"**Tommy has taken her to a place that is barely on the map anymore, it was destroyed a long time ago, before you guys was even born."**

"**Great, Hayley where could that possibly be?"**

**The five original rangers understood where the location was: "Where Zordon's command center use to be."**

Trent's eyes narrowed, now he wasn't sure just how much of all his wrong doings were connected with him getting his old powers back or how much it was a part of Dr. O that he had suppressed.

Then his thoughts focused back to Kira, who knew what he was doing to her, not just physically but emotionally as well.

"Don't worry Kira, we'll figure out a way to get you back safely" he said to himself.

(Kira and Tommy)

"**No that's definitely not what it is, its how I can read you like a book, behind your glaring and anger you love me." She froze, her eyes locking to his then looking away.**

**He made her look at him, "That's it isn't it?"**

Kira refused to answer that question. Why did he want to torture her, she did nothing wrong, besides trying to help him.

"Aww, don't get shy now princess, all I want is a yes or no." tears began spilling from Kira's eyes; he was just toying with her, and he probably knew the whole time that she was in love with him.

Was she that transparent?

Tommy looked into her wet orbs, noticing a pull in him.

"Oh gosh Kira?" she looked into his eyes, she didn't see the evil, sarcastic, haunted teenage Tommy, she saw her mentor.

"Dr. O?"

I know it's a short chapter and I'm very sorry, but I had to update sorry for the long wait been so busy with school, everything had been on a big halt. Wish you guys an early happy Easter. Hoped you enjoy the chapter. R&R please and thank you.


End file.
